


Obsession

by AmidalasCouture



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Dubious Consent, Force Bonding over Mutual Kenobi Obsession and Sex, From Enemies to Sith Master and Apprentice, M/M, Maul has a Robodick, trying to murder someone but they dry hump you so you fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmidalasCouture/pseuds/AmidalasCouture
Summary: Darth Maul had waited years to get his revenge on Kenobi. Instead he got Skywalker. Killing the Hero with No Fear should bring him Kenobi impromptu on planet, right? The force has other plans. Anakins libido as well.





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I liiiive. Kinda. Here is something different I wrote. Have fun!  
> Thank you for all your lovely comments on my other stories!

In the darkness of the surveillance room the security feed of the hangar painted stark shadows against the walls. It displayed the arrival of one shuttle. The starship in itself was nothing special, belonging to no jedi in particular but bearing the same symbols as the others.  Darth Maul only felt hatred and a bile of loathing rising up as he watched the arrival of one jedi on the hangar bay. It was entirely the wrong jedi. A heavy blanket of disappointment had laid itself up on his form and he let it be. Kenobi was supposed to be here, his arch nemesis, the one to cut him down despite him being a mere soft skinned human with wide eyes brimming tears and rage flowing through his veins like a river. He had been fierce like fire that day on theed and it had been all Mauls doing. He had killed the boys, barely a man in his opinion and not yet Knight, master and duelled with him over the endless pit. He had lost that day, but he had gained so much from it, had been gifted with something greater than everything he knew that he never let go of it. It had filled his mind since then, a constant want and need to witness such a miracle yet again. He had been denied, because Kenobi still was not on this planet. Instead the man's former padawan was here. Truly a disappointment. 

 

The Hero With No Fear was easily recognized, his face plastered all over the Holonet, the golden boy a perfect advertisement for the war effort. Young and strong, he was Palpatine's pet jedi, the pretty face at his side on broadcasts of victory announcements. The boy had seen war, he knew, a thin scar draped just beside one of his eyes, but Kenobi would have been a better sight. Maul closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It did not matter at all. ‘ _ If I strike him down, Kenobi has to come here.’ _ , he thought.  _ ‘I have waited a decade, what are a few weeks more?’ _

 

He shut down the holovideo feed. The blue tinted image of the Chosen One disappeared. There was no need for him to find out where the boy was through technology, now that he was aware of him the boy shone like a beacon in the force. Its stark light contrasted by its own shadow. The darling of the Republic,  who took up place at Kenobi's side, was already tainted. On his way out of the room he stepped over the heap of metal that was once a surveillance droid and into the dirty streets. Buildings of gray durasteel rose up on either side, people roaming about and speeders flying above. Slipping on the hood of his robe, he let himself merge with the crowd, becoming one with it and disappearing into the underlying darkness. 

 

He found the boy before one of the governmental buildings. The flickering blue hologram of Obi-Wan Kenobi drew his eyes away from the jedi and he calmed the rage just enough for it to not spike in the force. He reminded himself; soon they will meet again. Carefully he stepped closer, passing by them both, but unseen by them. The blue projection of his nemesis had worrylines and his voice was laced with concern for his protege. Barely after the mental promise the holomessage ended. The Chosen One sighed and Maul may not had heard it, but he has seen his face. There was something familiar in it.

 

The next time they met its on the same day in one of the seedier bars. When the blonde came in its clear its not the first he visited this day. He ordered a drink nonetheless. Mauls eyes didn't leave the boy. “A pretty little thing”, the drunk  beside him declared. He would have liked to get rid of the scum beside him, but he proved to be too valuable. “Try it. Seems like he is searching for it.”, Maul said, amused. His companion broke out into laughter, but stood up encouraged. Stupid drunk. If he were prone to smile, he might have been, for it was ridiculous to watch the Falleen stumble to the bar with all the grace of a bantha. He managed barely to make it there, and while Maul could not hear what he said, but his approach of probably a bad one liner in combination with trying to put his hands on the boys hip ended up with the bottle of whatever the boy had nursed bashed in his face. Yes, it was quite an amusing sight.

 

The jedi later decided to stay at one of the rooms above the bar and a good amount of time after the bar closed, the barkeeper came over. “He is searching for ya, boss”, the Bothan said as if it was not the most obvious thing. It was nothing new to him, but he appreciated it nonetheless. “He is in Room 3C. “ Maul nodded at that and stood up. “I will deal with him.”, the Zabrak said, extending his hand. The Bothan simply pressed the key in his hand.

 

The stairway up to the rooms was a short one, at least his purpose made him walk the steps fast. The room was found quick, even without the room number dangling from the keychain there was no question as to which room the boy took. Maybe a fight would be more honorable, but as Maul opens the door and slips into the darkness of the room, he decides that the other is too much of a nuisance . No this is something personal, something baser than the other being a Jedi and he a Sith. He quenched the growl rising deep in his chest.

 

The room was thick with emotion, but not because Skywalker was a particularly good jedi that released his emotions in the force. It was ause he was overflowing with them, they spilled into the room like an overflowing tub slowly filling up the room. They tried to drown Maul, the fear and distress and something else thick on his tongue and in his nostrils. The boy was having a nightmare, he noticed with a smile. He stalked to the boy trashing on the bed, watching the outline of his body. ‘ _ What a shame _ ’, a wild thought ran through him, there was something beautiful in this. It was not of matter, he berated himself. 

 

Mauls climbed on the bed, swinging one of his legs over the boys frame, his hands finding their way to the jedis throat. He closed them on the soft flesh, pressing until the other could not breath. For a moment the trashing stopped.  _ Anakin moaned. _ It was a breathy faint sound, loud in the else silent room. It vibrated right through Mauls. He squeezed harder, not put off by the sound. It was only after that, that the blonde gained a semblance of a fighting spirits, his hands shooting up to Mauls wrists, gripping and clawing at Mauls arms in desperation, the metal one unrelenting, hurting with its steel grip. The boy bucked up against him, but the Sith had him trapped.

 

“ _ Please” _ , Anakin begged. Voice wheezing and weak from the lack of oxygen and abuse to his throat. The jedi did not beg for his life, the need in his voice made Maul shiver. ‘ _ He is begging for more.’,  _ Maul thought __ The realisation trickled over him and he let go of Anakin. The boy  _ whines  _ and grinds his hips against Mauls. The metal legs imbued by Dathomirian magic were cold and barely feeling, but Maul did not need much tactile function to discern how hard the other was. The sith snarled, disgusted, he told himself but that was not completely true. There was the burning feeling low in his stomach, a mirror of the lust the other felt, attraction to the wanton thing he tried to kill. In anger, he wrapped his right hand again around Anakin's neck. The other however found itself on the boys cock,  _ warm and smooth,  _ squeezing it just the same and Maul didn't even registered that the jedi had been sleeping naked.

 

Anakin moaned again, “ _ yes please, Master _ ”, hips becoming more frantic,it was the title that made Maul halt for a moment, letting go of the blonde.  _ “Obi-Wan..”,  _ Anakin whined and Maul growled at that, but the feeling low in his gut did not dissipate. The force presence of the other was seeping in like toxin, dark tendrils searching for a connection speaking of longing and need and rejection. They did find one, Sith and Jedi like minded in their obsession and it made Maul vulnerable. He forgot about what he came here to do, fingers threading through sweat damp hair, Maul lifted the boy up by the roots, pressing his lips to the other in a bruising kiss where his face had been painted by pain. Heady on the feelings of the others, resonating deep within him, he could not resist.

 

Anakin's lips were plump and soft and his mouth was pliant as he released another breathy sound. Maul bit at the others lower lip, not caring that he was drawing blood and then there was one hand of flesh and one of metal touching him back, sliding over Mauls exposed chest up his neck, finding purchase in the small crown of horns atop Maul's head. It was when Anakin opened his eyes. His pupils were blown with lust and still glazed with sleep, but they recognised him still. Anger flared in the force, hate as well, but more importantly the same kind of lust he felt.

 

Maul thought ‘ _ This is it’  _ for a moment, but instead of fighting him, pushing at him, the Jedi pulled him closer again and it was Anakin who kissed him like a feral thing. Maul went with it, the metallic taste of the humans blood was on his tongue from where he had nicked his lips with his teeth. He was lapping it away until Anakin engaged him in a battle of tongues, pushing against Mauls.  Anakin let go of his horns, his hands running over his skin, grabbing at it to feel it all. He made his path to Mauls trousers, not wasting time with formalities as he opened them. Maul pulled at the blondes curls, stopping their kiss to latch on the exposed expanse of the boys soft fleshed neck. There were already bruises forming where he had choked him. Biting and kissing the skin there, he darkened those even more.

 

Anakin groaned into his ear, his head craned back as far as it can go, the grip on his hair had not relished. He pulled at Mauls trousers , getting rid of them. The metal beneath them was neither cold nor warm and it left him confused for a second. But then Maul took his hand in one of his, bringing it to Mauls metal dick. It was hard and pulsating in his grip as if it were alive. The sith hissed at the contact. “I'm gonna fuck you, wreck you.”, he growled. To make true to his proclamation he pushed the jedi down on the bed, his mouth going down on the chest until he was nibbling and suckling at the boys nipples. The hand on his cock disappeared as it got out of reach. Maul did not mind, he would get his pleasure soon. 

 

There was no lube on hand and Maul did not bother to check for any in the room. Rather he pushed his hand under Anakin's ass, grabbing the two globes of flesh first and squeezing them before continuing his way towards the blondes entrance. Teasing it, the jedi pressed himself against it, his hands finding purchase again by grabbing on Maul's horns. He pushed in. Not overly careful, but the other did not seem to mind, craving it even. Plunging in more, he found barely any resistance and if there was, there were no protests.

 

The dark tendrils of the force between them, the pleasure the other radiated, dark and selfish and completely unbalanced. It made him addicted to it like he became addicted to Kenobi's rage a long time ago. ‘ _ This is enough’,  _ angered by the revelation he took away the fingers, pressing his erect cock where they were before. Pushing in, he found relieve on the tension in his gut, bliss where indifference had been. They both moaned, Maul a guttural sound from deep in his chest and Anakin more hoarse from his abused throat. 

 

Living metal, that was what they called Mauls artificial lower body. Imbued with the magics of Dathomir, it imitated flesh and bone and nerves but it was so much more. It repaired itself, it was more durable, but it could feel the same kind of pleasure. Mauls own need was burning, tempting him and he gave in, pulling out and pushing into the willing body beneath him. 

 

The blunt nails of the jedi tried to leave their mark on his body but his skin was to tough and the red and black markings of his skin won't discolor as easy. Maul was fucking into Anakin in earnest, taking as much as he could, having grabbed the others hips to drive even deeper and faster. He knew that he once he was done the other would be mottled my bruises. It pleased him. “ _ Yes, more..” _ , Anakin cried out  not bothering with his own cock, it was flushed and bobbed with every thrust on his stomach, or with keeping silent..  He had been a mess already before Mauls had laid a hand on him, but now it had become worse. It was perfect in a endearing way, still beautiful in his wrecked state maybe even because of ot and it was like Mauls saw it for the first time. It made him even angrier and more driven. He could not help it - he let go of the boys hips despite the others displeased sounds at that and wrapped them around his throat again, choking him. Not enough to kill, Maul would not want to fuck a corpse after all, but enough to make him feel, make him pay for it.

 

Anakin's metal hand tightened almost painfully on his horns, the appendages itself non feeling, but the force which he pulled and pushed at them uncomfortable. Not long though, his grip going slacker as he could not bring up the effort of holding it up anymore, too dizzy from the lack of oxygen. They were twitching on the sheets and for a short while Maul released the hold so Anakin could gain back his breath before he strangled him again. 

 

Their fucking became more frantic, Anakin's cock twitching and moving with the power that Maul pounded into him, chasing for that sweet end to their passion. The moment it rolled over Maul, he was nearly surprised by it, halting and letting it wash over him. Anakin was whimpering with displeasure that he stopped, maybe it would have been a growl if his throat had not been abused like it had. Mauls placated him by taking the jedis dick I  his hand, giving it a few strokes before the others orgasm rolled over, exploding in the force like a bright flare of neither good or bad and this time Mauls did not feel so bad of letting it soak into him. 

 

There was silence between them in the moments after. Neither of them finding the words to speak, Maul knee he had to go, they were enemies after all. But the exhaustion and the need to catch his breath was there and the tendrils of the force that still intervined them in that strange fashion. Mauls had laid his head on the other chest, slipping out of him. He gave it a bit, breathing in the smell of skin, before pushing himself upright. Drawing his trousers up, he closed them. His gaze lingered for a moment on Anakin, who met his gaze. He had turned on his side, chest heaving with the breaths he could not take before. There was not the heated lust or the anger from when he had opened them first here in this room. They had a strange look on them, a question unasked, words left unsaid 1. Maul did not wait for them, he left the room. The hallway felt awfully cold. 

 

It was not until two days later that they met  _ again _ . Mauls had hidden from the jedi, too afraid of the fact that he had been unable to kill h22. But there was no more hiding, no running. It was in the quiet moments that he could contemplate the fragile thing that connected them still. He had tried cutting it off and it worked moments at a time, but as much as Mauls could pinpoint the exact location of the boy, the jedi could do the same. The reason he had been hiding in the first place was this small but there connection - the only bond he had ever had before was the bond with Sidious and that brought nothing but pain and terror on a level deeper than having his lower half cut off.

 

It was then that he visited the bar again, the same as last time  The few sips of alcohol he drank before the other appeared helped nothing. It was not the first time he questioned his decisions, why had he not met him elsewhere, stroked him down in a flash of pain and be done with? ‘ _ Because you need answers’, _ his mind supplied. Anakin wore an awfully high collar, hiding the bruises that undoubted were there. Maul felt drawn to him again and so he did the next best thing that came to mind and drowned the glass of whiskey in a go. The bitter, burning taste was welcome on tongue and in his throat. 

 

The jedi seated himself opposite him without saying a word. His glare furious and angry and confused just as much. Maul decided: ‘ _ He would make a good Sith _ ’. The Zabrak lifted his arm, ordering two more glasses with a gesture. “Why?”, asked Anakin and Maul knew that he did not mean the alcohol. “It's you who did this.”, he pressed through his teeth. “You tried to murder me and then you kissed me, fucked me.”, Anakin retorts, his voice harsh and as he leaned forward and strained his neck Maul saw the bruises left behind. “Yes, I wanted to kill you but you dry humped me, moaned at me. May I remind you who wanted more? You made this  _ thing  _ happen” And to punctuate his meaning he let the string of force between them flash for a short breath. 

 

“I did not want  _ this _ . It is not supposed to happen that way, not with a Sith.” Anakin said.  _ Or jedi. _ , echoed in Mauls mind in a voice not his own. They were running in circles, shifting blame. “You are the one full of hatred and anger and fear and  _ attachments _ that is not supposed to be,  _ Jedi.” _

 

This shut Anakin up. Long enough for them to get the drinks, one for him and one for the jedi. He drank it in one swoop just like Maul did before. His face distorts to a slight grimace however and Maul had to school his features not to smile. It seemed it gave Anakin enough courage to continue to speak. “Why?”, he asked again and Maul just stared at him. “Why become a Sith?”, Anakin specified. 

 

It was the force, he told himself, that compelled him to answer. “Because there was no choice.”, Maul settled on. He saw how the other wanted to argue and so he explained, quitting him down with a nudge of the force. The other complied. “My mother was a Witch of Dathomir. She was  _ the _ Mother. Sidious took me from her. There was no choice, I was basically a  _ slave _ to him.” And Anakin looked at him not with pity but with something else. Mauls did not let him come to word. “He did not care. Would I not become what he wanted I would be replaced. I was replaced after I lost. He will replace you too.” 

 

“I'm no Sith!”, Anakin did not shout yet his voice carried to him like it did. “No, but you will be if he succeeds.” It was easy to put it together. Count Dookus was a formidable sith and had been a formidable jedi. But Sidious sought potential and there was a lot of potential in Anakin. He had already carved himself a place at the jedis side, it was hard not to see it. The last week's Maul had spent his time watching the man, watching all the holonews and speeches and surely there was often mention of Anakin or Anakin by his side. Far too often in contrast to the other jedi, who often seemed a footnote in the war effort.  _ Hero With No Fear.  _ But Maul felt it, the fear along that frail little thing of a bond between them. “He is already closed to you. The Chancellor you are so fond of.”

 

“Liar!”, screeched Anakin in fervor.  _ Yes, he really was close to the man.  _ Maul grabbed his arm. “See for yourself.”, and along the tendrils of the force he presses the memories, the hooded figure of his master, the unsettling gaze of his eyes, the cruel laughter and the glee in the man's expression. Anakin was silently, his eyes a bit widened but he settled down, hunching his shoulders in defeat. To be truthful Maul had expected more protest. There was none. There was the same question again.   _ ‘Why ?”,  _ clear and somber in Anakin's expression. Maul did not know if he asked  _ why _ Sidious was Palpatine or  _ why _ Maul showed him. To both he had no answer.  

  
Or maybe he had. This  _ thing  _ between them, that is what is making him do this. “I want to destroy him.”, he started and stopped for a moment, the words taking time to build up and spill over, it was stupid and silly and he could not say for certain what in the karking sith hells made him do this bug at least there was one good reason. The other would be a powerful ally. “Help me. Together we can do it.” And Maul wanted to laugh at his own words, but he did not. 


End file.
